


Ride The Fire

by MEGAMFIBLM



Category: Guilty Gear, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cosplay, Eventual Sex, F/F, Love Triangles, Musical References, Romance, Sexual Tension, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMFIBLM/pseuds/MEGAMFIBLM
Summary: Poco después de los sucesos de Friendship Games, la Twilight Sparkle humana empezó a desarrollar sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su salvadora; Sunset Shimmer...Y debido a que ya se ha trasladado a CHS, ahora puede pasar más tiempo junto a ella (y su nuevo grupo de amigas), ya fuese oyéndolas practicar sus habilidades musicales, o su más reciente afición; Juegos de Pelea. Más en concreto, una franquicia muy conocida por su complejidad, historia post-apocalíptica con fortísimas connotaciones de magia... y una música que encantó a las Rainbooms y a las ShadowBolts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a que no he podido ver Legends of Everfree, ni Rainbow Rocks, y más el hecho de que en MLP me quedé solo hasta la 5ta temporada (si mal no recuerdo), puede que me tome algunas libertades para fines de esta historia...
> 
> Sobre la trama de Guilty Gear, esta abarcaría hasta Xrd Rev 2. Y debido a que en dicha saga hay muchas, repito, MUCHAS referencias musicales, (bandas, nombres de cantantes, canciones muy populares) puede que tambien me anime a ponerlas.
> 
> Referencias a los Juegos de pelea en general, aunque mayormente a los de Arc System Works y para fines prácticos, a muchos de los términos usados entre los fans del género de peleas. Esos en las notas al final.
> 
> PS: Originalmente este fic lo había intentado escribir en inglés (que cabe señalar, no es mi lengua madre) pero quería ver cuanto lo avanzaba ahora en mi idioma natal, antes de corregir los errores de escritura...
> 
> El original lo puse en Fimfiction.Net así que si todo sale bien, eventualmente lo actualizaré allá también.

Era solo el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, y todos los estudiantes de CHS no podrían estar más agradecidos por eso, aunque algunos (y algunas) estudiantes extrañarían ver a ciertas profesoras. Sin embargo, en Crystal Prep, a excepción de la Sub-Directora Cadence, el resto del personal, y especialmente la aún directora, no tienen ese mismo aprecio.

Cuando las chicas querían pasar tiempo juntas, por lo general van a Sugar Cube Corner. De vez en cuando a la casa de Twilight o a la de AppleJack para divertirse (a veces para beber sidra, pero eso no fue muy seguido) o para tener más espacio para practicar sus habilidades musicales.   
Las Rainbooms suelen dar pequeños conciertos en la escuela en festivales escolares, pero solo en esos días. Twilight todavía estaba impresionada por su talento, especialmente por Sunset, (por quién estaba enamorada desde Friendship Games) porque era la única capaz de tocar casi todos los instrumentos que usan, y además de eso, tenía una voz hermosa.

Desde que la Princesa Pony se fue, el papel de la cantante principal ahora recaía en Shimmer, y a ellá no le importó, pero hay ocasiones en las que hace dúo con Rainbow Dash o Pinkie Pie.  
Le habían ofrecido a Twilight ser una cantante en la banda, y aunque ella rechazó la primera vez, fue Sunset quien logró convencerla de unirse a la banda tras varios intentos, y después de eso, la chica científica cantó, pero eso no es común, pues es demasiado tímida para estar demasiado tiempo en un escenario.  
Las últimas semanas de la joven Sparkle han sido muy agotadoras, y pese a que dice estar bien, de vez en cuando todavía tiene pesadillas sobre Midnight, y otras veces,  
sueños un tanto... "románticos" con Sunset y/o Daydream ... a veces incluso con ambas formas de Sunset. No obstante, ella logra disimularlo y concentrarse en sus estudios.

Hoy fueron a la casa de Twilight para divertirse. Su habitación, si bien es grande, no es suficientemente grande para una sesión de improvisación, pero para tener a las 7 chicas y además a sus antiguas compañeras de Crystal Prep, bastaba. Las shadowBolts comenzarían a visitarla poco después de los Friendship Games, y todas ellas le dieron una disculpa adecuada por su actitud hace meses.

Aún así, todas las chicas (perro Spike incluido) la estaban pasando bien. Algunas de ellas estaban comiendo, otras hablando sobre sus actividades en estos días, y compartiendo consejos sobre temas de moda o salud de mascotas... Pero un grupo especial de chicas estaban jugando videojuegos. Un juego de lucha para ser más precisos. Uno con música increíble, personajes carismáticos y una sorprendentemente buena historia. Tan pronto como Sunset y Pinkie estaban animando a un par de chicas, toda la multitud se acerca a la gran pantalla panorámica.

"Wooah, este juego es absolutamente 20% más cool que el último que traje" *BlazBlue CF* -dijo Rainbow Dash, que estaba viendo una partida entre AppleJack [Slayer] y Lemon Zest [Leo WhiteFang].

"Y la música es ASOMBROSA" -comentó Sunset emocionada. En este momento Twilight se levantó y se acercó al grupo, esperando conseguir un nuevo tema para hablar con  
ella en sus raros momentos a solas.

"Realmente te gusta la música de este juego, ¿no?" -Twilight preguntó y centró su atención en la canción *Stolz*.

"¿Estás bromeando? A nosotras nos encanta, incluso a Fluttershy le gusta la música... Fluttershy, y sabes que ella no es de gustar del rock ni la música heavy metal. Deberías darle una oportunidad, Twilight" -dijo Dash sin voltearle a ver, ya que era el tercer y último round.

"¿De verdad fueron tan en serio como para hacer de esto un *Money Match*? ¿Cuál fue la apuesta y cuántos rounds *First to* van a jugar? -Sunset preguntó, y eso atrajo aún más la atención de Twilight, ya que ella no conoce muchos de los términos que estaban usando.

"¿Qué es un Money Match, y First to?" -Twilight estaba cada vez más confundida sobre el lenguaje que estaban usando.

"Oh, es cierto, no juegas este tipo de juegos con nosotras, ¿Verdad? Bueno, un *Money Match* es una apuesta mano a mano entre dos personas. Se puede usar casi cualquier juego que sea 1 contra 1, pero el término se usa con más frecuencia en los Juegos de Lucha. Y el *First to* es la cantidad de rondas que juegan, y quien llegue primero a dicha cantidad de rondas ganadas, gana. Ambas partes apuestan exactamente la misma cantidad de dinero" -Esa fue la explicación que Sunset dio a Twilight.

"Ella tiene razón, y en este caso, es un set de First to 7, si Applejack gana esta, estarán en empate con 6 victorias cada una, y el séptimo round decidirá a la ganadora. Pero, si pierde aquí, bueno, Lemon Zest ganará 20 bits". -Sugar Coat le da el resto de la explicación.

Desde que Twilight se mudó a CHS, la chica que más la echaba de menos en Crystal Prep era Sugar Coat, y ahora, ella hará cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Twilight hacia ella, pero pronto comenzó a notar cuán nerviosa se ponía Twilight cuando Sunset estaba cerca. Ambas chicas son respetuosas entre sí, pero la "amistad" terminaba ahí. Lo curioso es que a ambas les empezaba a atraer Twilight, sin embargo, intentan no ser sorprendidas por la otra, así que siempre había una muy pequeña, pero notable *tensión*.

Al final, Lemon Zest ganó la batalla, con solo un pixel de vida, y tras darse un leve apretón de manos la una a la otra, AJ puso le dió el dinero en mano.

"¡Vaya! Esa fue una ronda realmente tensa, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, ganaste Lemon Zest, buen juego". Entonces Applejack bostezó. "Whoooa, estoy cansado. ¿Alguien más quiere jugar?".

"Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de ti Twilight? ¿Quieres intentar jugar? Puedes practicar con las demás novatas aquí, te presto mi control" -Lemon Zest le ofrece utilizar su propia *Fightpad*. Twilight no estaba segura al respecto, pero realmente quería compartir más intereses en común con sus amigas, y en especial con Sunset.

"Gracias, pero ni siquiera sé cómo jugarlo, y eso puede tomar un tiempo en aprender, ¿Verdad?".

"Te puedo enseñar si quieres" -Sunset y Sugarcoat dijeron al mismo tiempo, y fue una pequeña sorpresa para el resto de la pandilla, pero sobre todo, para ellas mismas, mientras se miraban extranadas y un poco serias.

"S-sí, si ustedes dos me enseñan a jugar, estoy bastante segura de que aprenderé rápido. Ok".

"Yo- yo también quiero aprender- bueno, si eso está bien contigo" -Fluttershy le pidió unirse "a la clase" mientras estaba escondiendo su rostro en su cabello.

"Puedo enseñarte en mi casa todos mis increíbles movimientos, Shy" -Rainbow le susurró al oído, causando que la tímida chica sintiera un escalofrío en toda su espalda, y luego le dijo a Sunset y SugarCoat que se enfocaran en Twilight.

Lo que dejó a Twilight como la única alumna esa tarde. Rarity luego se acercó a su novia para animarla, mientras que Sour Sweet hizo lo mismo con Lemon Zest.

"No estés triste, cariño. Fue una pelea asombrosa, sin duda yo estaba enganchada a mi asiento, y todas seguro sintieron lo mismo" -Luego ella la abraza dejando descansar su nuca en el pecho de AJ.

"¡Por un momento, pensé que ibas a perder! ¡Fue muy emocionante verlo!" -Sour Sweet abrazó Lemon Zest cariñosamente.

"Lo que me sorprendió fue que ninguna de las dos intentó usar el *Instant Kill* en esa partida" -Ahora era el turno de la siempre enérgica Pinkie Pie de hacer un comentario sobre la ronda final.

"Bueno, eso no es poco común, quiero decir, sabes lo que sucede si no puedes conectar ese movimiento ... y el precio por el fracaso es muy alto en una ronda final".

"Parece que todas ustedes saben muy bien cómo jugar este juego" -dijo Twilight con un poco de envidia y tristeza.

"No todas nosotras Twilight. Sí, bueno, todas nosotras, excepto tú y Fluttershy, conocemos las cosas básicas. No obstante, Las que tienen *tecnología avanzada* aquí son Sunset, Dash, AJ, Pinkie Pie, SugarCoat, Indigo, Zest y Sunny. nosotros disfrutamos más la historia, o la música, y yo personalmente, el diseño de los personajes " -Fue el turno de Rarity para hablar.

¿Lo ves ?, así que no te sientas mal, Twilight, yo te-quiero decir, te vamos a enseñar " -Sugarcoat se corrigió así misma, pero luego se calmó rápidamente. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres aprender primero, Twilight?"

"Bueno, mientras veía jugar a Aj y Zest, noté que usaban solo 5 botones para atacar y los comandos me resultaron familiares para otros juegos de lucha que mi hermano solía jugar en nuestra casa con sus amigos. ¿Es eso correcto?."

"Sí, estás casi en lo cierto, sin embargo, hay un sexto botón, pero es el respeto/burla y bueno, había dinero en juego, así que no iba a ser tan fácil de usar" -Aj le dio más información , antes de abrir una lata de refresco sabor manzana y beberla.

"Pero primero, antes de que estas dos chicas te arrojen a las lecciones medias o altas ... Por favor, muéstranos en el pad, los comandos que conoces por favor ".

Twilight procedió y luego marca tanto los *QCF, *QCB, *HCF, *HCB, como los *DP, *RDP y los movimientos de carga más básicos. Twilight estaba feliz de que recordara bien los comandos que había visto en las manos de sus amigas, pero Sunset y SugarCoat estaban un poco decepcionadas ya que perdieron la oportunidad de tocar sus manos mientras le enseñaban los movimientos paso a paso

"Bueno, eso realmente nos ahorra mucho tiempo con lo básico, ahora vamos a enseñarte la mecánicas únicas de este juego y los usos únicos de ciertos botones" -Sunset fue la primera en hablar.

"Primero aprenderás eso, y solo después de eso, finalmente elegirás 1 o 2 personajes que te parezcan más cómodos de usar, ¿vale?" -ahora fue el turno de SugarCoat.

"¡Sí! Por favor sean amables conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?" -Twilight rogó a las dos chicas con una expresión tan adorable, que hizo que sus caras se pintaran en un tono rojo muy suave.

Mientras tanto entre las espectadoras, dos chicas en particular, miraban al par de maestras como águilas a sus presas todo el tiempo, y pensaban en una charla privada con ellas en sus respectivas escuelas...


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight procedió a sentarse entre Sunset (derecha) y SugarCoat (izquierda) con el FightPad de Lemon Zest en sus manos. El resto de las chicas las rodeaban, y las más hábiles en el juego eran las más cercanas a las tres chicas.

"Bien, entonces, comenzaremos a enumerar cada uno de los cinco botones que se usan principalmente para atacar, y luego nos moveremos a las mecánicas del juego.  
Los botones que notaste son: Punch, Kick, Slash, High Slash y Dust." -Cuando Sunset nombra cada botón, lo presiona sobre su propio Arcade Stick, el cual tenía la misma configuración de botones que el pad.

"Mientras que los primeros cuatro botones son bastante "normales", es el Dust, el más especial, porque cuando puedes golpear a tu oponente con él, eso te permite  
Combos de rebote o aéreos, excepto cuando los golpeas con él mientras tu personaje está agachado" -fue el turno de Sugarcoat para proseguir la clase.

"Combos ... ¿No son una serie de ataques exitosos que no se pueden bloquear?" -Twilight esperaba no tener una idea equivocada.

"Bueno, sí, son inbloqueables una vez que se conecta el primer golpe, pero también se pueden romper con cierta mecánica, pero esa te la enseñaremos pronto.  
dijo, estos cinco botones serán tus herramientas principales para atacar, contraatacar y defenderte. Pero antes de continuar, ¿Estás familiarizada con el término *Ataque inseguro?" -cuestionó sunset.

"No, pero si no son seguros, ¿Estoy en lo correcto si asumo que son ataques que te dejaron vulnerable al fallarlos?" -Twilight esperaba que su sospecha fuera correcta.

"Mmmhhn tienes razón, sin embargo, un ataque inseguro es cuando tu ataque falló o fue bloqueado. En cualquier caso, estos ataques generalmente tienen más tiempo de recuperación. O ellos te dejaron en desventaja en el aturdimiento ".

"Ahora, como señaló SugarCoat, estos movimientos a menudo son muy castigados, pero no todos los ataques bloqueados son algo malo. ¿Puedes adivinar por segunda vez por favor ?, para ti; ¿Qué es un *BlockString*?"

"Eeeeehh.. ¿Una serie de ataques bloqueados?" -Sparkle supuso y sus maestras asintieron- "¿Pero ¿eso no es algo malo? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si alguno de esos ataques es inseguro?" -Ahora Twilight estaba realmente confundida, pero ella espera pacientemente las respuestas.

"Bueno, es cierto que es algo malo si tratas de hacer un BlockString con ataques inseguros, pero rara vez vas a usar esos ataques. Un BlockString es una cadena de ataques seguros, que pueden cancelarse con otros ataques seguros, independientemente de si golpean o han sido bloqueados. Estas cadenas están compuestas principalmente por los ataques *normales*". 

"Los normales son movimientos que solo requieren presionar un botón ty/o también una dirección única, ¿no?" -ambas chicas vuelven a asentir a la pregunta de Twilight- "Ok, pero ¿Qué ocurre si por error, durante un cadena de bloques, accidentalmente usé un ataque inseguro? ¿Me dejará a merced de mi oponente? "

"Estoy muy contenta de que hayas preguntado eso. Normalmente, sí, serías castigada" -afirmó la ex-alumna de Celestia.

"Pero cuando tienes los recursos, puedes usar ..." -La Shadowbolt continuó la frase.

"El *Roman Cancel* !! " -Ambas chicas gritaron con entusiasmo.

"El ... Roman Cancel?" -Twilight estaba feliz de verlas emocionados. Y bueno, hasta ahora, le han enseñado bien, ya que ambas le explican el juego en una forma eficiente. Pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse realmente difíciles ahora.

Mientras tanto, entre la multitud de chicas, se sorprendieron de cuán rápido estaba aprendiendo a jugar Twilight, y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar dos veces por lo mismo.

"Wow, ella se está adentrando rápidamente en las cosas avanzadas, ¿Podría ella eventualmente vencerlas?" -Rainbow Dash se estaba divirtiendo al verlas ayudar a Twilight a entender el juego.

"No estoy segura si vencer a esas dos ahora mismo, pero ella puede vencernos a las demás con algo de práctica... Eventualmente" -Lemon Zest pensó que era lindo ver a la chica nerd desconcertada con un juego.

"Puede comprender rápidamente la teoría, pero necesita la práctica para ser realmente buena" -susurró AppleJack mientras iba por la 2da lata de refresco.

Las chicas estaban notando el rápido aprendizaje de Twilight, pero el mismo par de "Águilas" seguían tomando notas en las interacciones de Sunset y SugarCoat con Twilight.

"El Roman Cancel es una herramienta útil que hace que casi cualquier ataque sea seguro, golpee o bloquee. Es muy efectivo para extender combos y también es útil para retirarte si sientes que tu BlockString no es lo suficientemente buena".

"Con esta técnica, puedes cancelar todos tus ataques en cualquier momento, excepto los *Instant Kill*, y ciertos proyectiles". -Prosiguió Sunset. La mención de un movimiento tan poderoso hace que los ojos de la hermosa nerd se abran como platos, pero SugarCoat rápidamente calmó sus preocupaciones.

"Sí, es exactamente lo que dice su nombre, pero antes de vayas a preguntar, lo dejaremos hasta el final de esta lección. Por ahora, concéntrate en los RC".

Twilight estaba empezando a sentirse abrumada por las muchas herramientas usadas en el juego, pero no iba a dejar que un juego la venciera, ya que REALMENTE quería pasar más tiempo con Sunset, pero SugarCoat era una querida amigo también. Entonces se estaba divirtiendo aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

"Como dijo Sugarcoat, los RC son muy útiles, pero tienen un costo. 50% del medidor de tensión. La misma cantidad que cuesta ejecutar un ataque *OverDrive*. Esta cancelación puedes hacerla presionando 3 de los 5 botones, en cualquier combinación exceptuando el botón Dust ".

"Además, hay 3 tipos de RC, pero por ahora vamos a referirnos exclusivamente a *Red Roman Cancel*, para mantener las cosas fáciles para ti" -Sugarcoat tomando prestado el Arcade Stick de Sunset, le estaba mostrando en pantalla la ejecución del RC básico.

"Entonces, en este juego, los jugadores tienen acceso a una herramienta para casi todas las situaciones. ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué hay de ese "combo breaker" que mencionaron antes?" -Ahora la joven Sparkle se estaba entusiasmando de verdad con las posibilidades que el juego ofrecía.

"Ella debe estar hablando sobre el *Burst*" -dijo Zest con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy estaba tan concentrada en escuchar también, que no se dio cuenta de que Dash estaba celosa de la atención. Pero Dash se le viene a la mente una idea perversa. Mientras nadie se dio cuenta, movió su mano bajo la blusa de Shy, y estaba dibujando flores con sus dedos desnudos en la suave piel de la espalda de Shy.  
Fluttershy luego miró a su amiga, pero ella solo obtuvo una sonrisa juguetona. Shy estaba luchando muy duro contra el impulso de jadear y gemir, pero ella nunca se opuso a Dash tócala, no desde que fue ella quien robó el primer beso de Dash hace algunas semanas. Y si la caricia de Dash fuera discreta, mejor.

Pese a que AJ fue la primera en agotarse por jugar, Rarity pronto se durmió sobre el pecho de AppleJack debido a que la noche anterior, estuvo trabajando en los diseños de unos atuendos. La granjera no quería despertarla, pero sabía que ella misma necesitaba descansar adecuadamente. Por ello la tomó en estilo nupcial, y Twilight aprovechó esta oportunidad para descansar, así que la guió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Todas las chicas iban a pasar la noche en la casa de Twilight, ya que sus padres le dieron permiso para tener una velada. Poco después de que se puso a Rarity en una  
cama, Twilight también decidió que quería dormir. Solo esperaba que sus pesadillas o sus sueños lascivos no la hicieran hablar mientras dormía. Volvieron a Twilight's  
habitación.

"¿Podemos continuar este otro día? Realmente me divertí aprendiendo, pero recientemente, no he podido dormir bien, estoy un poco cansada".

Ambas docentes acordaran detenerse hoy, pero ahora se preocuparon por Twilight. A pesar de que ella les aseguró que no era nada serio.

"Si estás teniendo pesadillas sobre Midnight y todo el fiasco en Friendship Games, todas estamos aquí para tí Twilight. ¿Pero estás bien?, ¿No tienes fiebre o  
algo así?" -Sugarcoat suavemente coloca su mano en la frente de la chica adorable y sus mejillas, lo que causó un rubor en su rostro, ella también notó cómo realmente  
era su amiga preocupada por ella.

"¿Si estás comiendo bien?" -Sunset tomó ambas manos de Twilight y esto también hace que la chica de las gafas se sonroje- "El estrés puede ser un problema serio si  
deja que avance más, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, llama a cualquiera de nosotras en cualquier momento que nos necesites".

"Chicas, gracias, pero estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes, y estoy comiendo bien también. No me veo tan frágil, ¿verdad?" -Inquirió la contraparte de la princesa de la amistad.

"Bueno, eso es lo que te hace tan adorable, pero está bien, por ahora todas deberíamos dormir también. Además, realmente necesitas descansar si quieres saber más, ellas solo  
te han dicho lo básico. Pueden continuar las lecciones en cualquier día de la semana " -Dash comento mientras se separaba de Shy, procurando que no se notara la actividad de sus manos en la espalda de su novia. 

"¡¿SÓLO LO BÁSICO?! ¿Estás diciéndome que todo este tiempo estaba aprendiendo unícamente las cosas más fáciles? ¿Había más?" -Ahora Sparkle estaba completamente aturdida- "Yo nunca pensé que este juego era tan exigente" 

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Estás bromeando? -una sonrisa ligeramente sádica adornaba el rostro de Rainbow- "Todavía necesitas aprender sobre los *Dead Angle Attacks*, *Flawless Defense*, *Blitz Shield*, ambos *Burst*, y AGRADECE que no estamos siquiera jugando *Accent Core+R* !! "-Dash enumeró cada una de las técnicas con sus dedos.

 

"¡Esos malditos *Force Roman Cancels* eran un dolor en el trasero!"

Twilight estaba impresionada de que incluso Pinkie maldijera. Pero ahora, ella y Fluttershy no estaban seguras si querían jugar. El juego es divertido, no había una sola duda al respecto, pero no estaban seguras de si sus habilidades serían suficientes.

"Para poner fin a la lección de hoy -Sunset se dispone a guardar el progreso del juego y luego apaga la consola- "Todos los movimientos que Dash mencionó usan diferentes cantidades de *Tensión*. Sí, el Instant Kill no falla, te da una ronda ganada, así el oponente tenga totalmente llena la barra de *Stamina*. Pero si lo fallas, tu medidor de Tensión desaparecerá y solo la recuperarás hasta la siguiente ronda. Es como una espada de doble filo...

"¿Y donde vamos a dormir?" -Preguntó Indigo Zapp, quien solo se había limitado a ver las partidas de juego, y comer.

"Bueno, tenemos 3 habitaciones para huéspedes, y podemos mover las sillas, el sofá y poner 1 colchón tamaño Queen Size que nos sobra en la sala. Así que, para tener espacio para dormir, no vamos a tener problemas. Todas son libres de elegir que habitación quieren o si quieren dormir en la sala".

Ante esto, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Lemon Zest pidieron las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que podían tener más privacidad con sus novias, pero obviamente no hicieron comentarios al respecto. Twilight aceptó sin vacilar, ya que supuso que Aj dormiría en la misma habitación que Rarity. Luego el resto de las chicas, excepto Sunset y SugarCoat se fueron a la sala de estar. La más joven de las Sparkles les preguntó dónde querían dormir, pero nunca esperó la respuesta de ambas:

"Voy a dormir aquí". -dijeron al unisono ambas jóvenes.

**Author's Note:**

> QCF= Quarter Circle Forward  
> QCB= Quarter Circle Back
> 
> HCF= Half Circle Forward  
> HCB= Half Circle Back
> 
> DP= Dragon Punch... SHORYUKEN!!!  
> RDP= Reverse Dragon Punch
> 
> 360= Un círculo completo (a veces con 3/4 basta)  
> 720= 2 círculos completos (a veces con 2 de 3/4 basta)
> 
> Movimientos de carga= Mantener presionado atras+abajo por un segundo (o poco menos) y luego presionar adelante o arriba (en raras ocasiones, adelante+abajo)
> 
> *Stolz* = Tema musical de Leo Whitefang
> 
> *Tensión =  
> -Medidor de energía en el juego. De vital importancia en las partidas.  
> -Estado emocional de nerviosismo, exaltación o impaciencia en que se encuentra una persona en determinadas circunstancias o actividades  
> -las notas que forman parte de la estructura superior de un acorde, es decir, la novena, la oncena (o decimoprimera), y la trecena (o decimotercera)


End file.
